another murder mystery
by miss wierdo
Summary: Have you ever wished to close your eyes and wake up in the past? I have at the point it was brought about it seemed foolish but now it's important. Jughead's point of view. literally murderers and prostitutes. Bughead is the main characters. 1940s AU parody. 3/5 chapters posted.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wished to close your eyes and wake up in the past? I have at the point it was brought about it seemed foolish but now it's important. And the worst mistake i've ever made. Sure i've made mistakes, but this time i wish i had made a different choice. Deep down i knew if i could, i wouldn't. You probably don't know what the hell im talking about. All explain with all the gory details.

First let's start with who i am,that might come in handy later, my handle Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, but everyone seems to call me jughead. I was weaned on tv re-runs of bogart movies,after graduating last in my class at riverdale's college of criminology. I became a private dick. You know those sleazy guys that housewifes hire to get snapshots of their husbands cheating. The poor saps that really think life can be like those romantic movies. This time it was.

Even the way it started should have told me i was in for it, with some tacky well-dressed drunk hiring me in a smoky bar to find his runaway daughter. He payed me five thousand clams in advanced and supplied me with a picture of a dame who had more curves than a west coast highway.

Daddy's little girl had been nursing a degree in greendale the troops that had taken the beach away from the sun. and after hearing about her from almost every american soldier on the island i taced the doll to a small long forgotten island in the eastern caribbean.

And that's what brought me here to pops, a small bar tucked into the corner of the island. It was and interesting place to say the least with even more interesting people , the owner veronica had seen more of the underside of life than behind the scenes of a major motion picture.

Here every face had a past, every nerve strung so t a string orchestra, peaches at the moment before the conductor's baton sung down at that last was here i found my run away.

Veronica sat there annoyed watching the door "betty you're late!"

Just then my girl Betty walked in. "i was detained." she shot the shorter girl an equally annoyed look.

"Detained?" she rose a black eyebrow.

"By the St. Vincent police, they've been questioning me for hours."

"I'm surprised you even showed up, i thought you'd be mourning."

"And i thought you might be."

"Well then we're both wrong .by the way, you were in such a hurry to leave with jason last night you forgot you eating,now shall we our customers a wait"

"Let them wait" the girl stripped off her coat and gloves left in a rather revealing dress.

Betty Wonderly at least that's the name she was going by when i found her, her real name was betty cooper, can't say i blame her for changing it. Something tells me her name isn't the only thing that changed since Daddy last saw her. But even if she was ready to run back home to Riverdale, the cops wouldn't let her, the mysterious death of the bar's owner- a man who went through women like congress goes through tax relief, taking away all that's good and leaving a trail of heartbreak. Now i had to get close to her and fast, she was in deeper than she even knew.

"Madam Blossom?"

The dark haired dame turned around. "Politer people have called me that, it's veronica. What can i do for you"

"A day of work. I'm an american fellow down on his luck just need a few more greenbacks to get back home."

"What makes you think i can use a stranger in my place?" she crossed her arms and jetted out her hips giving me a once over.

"Well the owner just died i figured a few faces would decided they wouldn't have to show."

She thought her dark eyes brightening as she laughed. "Your a smart guy, true but what are you running from? What makes you worth the risk?"

"I don't run away from anything so no risk."

"Let me explain something ah-"

"Jughead." her eyes narrowed

"mr. jug-head" she spat out my name. She led me to a young couple a pale girl with dark hair and a equally pale man with piercing eyes. "Her such an innocent face. You'd never guess as a teenager she carved up her parents with a electric knife the night before thanksgiving and served them to her relatives. She would have gotten away with it to, but her father's golden tooth got mixed into the stuffing. And him he had nineteen different life insurance policies in nineteen different states. But they went bankrupt, next time try nineteen different companies."

"Never going to their place for dinner" i couldn't help but mutter.

"See jughead everybody here has secrets until they come to pops. Well i like you you can take drinks." she handed me a notepad.

A redheaded man intercepted her. " is that wise ronnie?"

"Oh archie you amuse me, i'm still manager here." she walked off the redhead following her trail to the kitchen.

I turned to find a african woman looking up at me "is it true when you say that you never run away from anything?" she seemed slightly interested.

"Yeah i'm like the stupid sheepdog we had when i was growing up, one day he decided to chase the neighbor's car unfortunately it was the day they moved to alaska."

"Well, i love a man with conviction." she eyed me.

Betty came up behind her "most of the men here have been convicted, that explains why you've made love to so many of them, valerie"

"At least i just love to love not to make money." she sassed i saw betty move to slap her, acted fast as i grabbed her hand right before it hit her cheek.

I saw a large burly man enter the room,leather jacket and a scar on the left side of his face. "Valerie baby i think we hit pay dirt." he notices me giving me an intense evil eye "who are you?"

Betty stepped in smiling like a fool. "Someone new your girlfriend has taken a liking to,reggie. Oh this is reggie, he's a three time offender wanted in jamaica, barbados, and the bahamas for gun smuggling, manslaughter and being a public nuisance. Reggie meet jughead, a total stranger ronnie put on for the night and someone your voodoo queen has the evil eye for i'll leave you three." she got off to leave. I saw reggie pull a knife.

"Going without a goodbye kiss?" i pulled her in for a sloppy desperate kiss to hear valerie stomp off and reggie call after her.

When i let Betty go she slapped me "what's the matter you got me into the mess, might as well get me out of it."

"Your a smart guy jughead, smart guys aren't my type?" i watched her hips sway was she walke of. Then hears a deep chuckle and a slow applause. "Very good now i must ask is your talent for getting of trouble extend beyond domestic troubles.

"Perhaps mr.-"

"Keller. Kevin Keller. A dealer in the black market i can get you anything at a price." he was a good looking man taking long drags of a cigarette flashing a wicked smile.

"What is it you can't get for yourself." i shook his hand something 'about him made me uneasy.

He sighed "insightful as well. You're a man of surprises, and to answer you question my freedom. Have you noticed that everyone here has stepped out of a 1940's movie, everything is so gray. I may fit in here but i want to leave here."

"Fits in with mr. Blossoms murder."

"Jason was supplying me with a passport and passage on one of his ships . I am a man with no identity, a fugitive with a new face, a doctor friend of jason's. If only he used anesthesia." kevin shook his dark hair shuttering.

"Trouble with the law?"

"If only if only it were that simple, but i'm being watched and you are a stranger to the island. I have a key to blossoms office i have the key to make it easier for you, it's behind the kitchen."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"The walls have eyes my friend the walls have eyes." he slipped back into the shadows. Though i'd be lying if i said i hadn't thought of it but my mind was on one thing the pretty blonde i was sent here for Betty 'Wonderly'.

Author's note so this was a play i did last year i changed bits and pieces, but generally it is the same i put the characters where i thought they fit, but bughead is my ship so i thought it would be fun. The play was murder at cafe noir. It just made me think of this show for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

I found Betty cooper in the last booth in the back. A glass of whiskey and a disgusted look. "Actually i'm not surprised to find you in a place like this."

"Oh great a stalker," she sighed. "Where would you be surprised to find me?" Betty lifted herself to get one swift step nand i was in front.

"A convent from one, but certainly not a dead man's cafe." I couldn't help but stare at her this girl was something else.

"Some men even when they're dead, can control a woman." she stepped closer batting her green eyes innocently.

I wasn't falling for it. "And you like it that way." she may not know that i knew her type.

She looked shocked then offended. "Why would I?" she took another step closer, we were nearly touching.

"So that you can blame the trouble in on someone else, someone who can't say other wise." my blue eyes held her intense green gaze and she took her final step out bodies flushed together.

"Your a smart guy, aren't you juggie?" her hands went to my shoulder, she stood on her toes. Her lips only one breath away from mine. "Always knowing what to say, when to say it, who to say it too. What do you want a medal?"

Saying this was a moment of weakness would be an understatement but miss betty wonderly (cooper) wa the most hypnotic women i've ever met. "I can think of something i'd like a whole lot more . something safer, something wetter."

Her tongue grazed my lips. "Something like that?"

I grabbed her waist "something like that and something more like this." hi pulled the final step to a searing desperate kiss. I felt betty give in. then she bit down hard. "hey , i didn't want that."  
"Thought you were a tough guy Juggie." she smiled with a self satisfied smirk evident on her lips.

I scowled fixing my tie. "You think all guys are tough guys so you can be heartless to them before they are hartless to you."

"What do you know." she rolled her black lashed eyes and tugged on a loose golden curl.

This was my chance to rattle Betty get a few answers maybe. "I know that you're running away but never getting anywhere, because whatever you're running from is always behind you, like a shadow but deeper."

This earned me another swift slap to my right cheek. "Don't pretend to know me, Mister Jughead."

I watched her walk way. The was her skirt lifting up slightly as her hips swayed. I turned fully intending to go take a few more drink orders, only to turn back into Valerie. "I heard your here to take little miss love for sale back to daddy." she smirked crossing her arms eyebrows raised.

"Where'd you here that?" i was being careful, how could she just- i saw a redheaded woman with shifty eyes. "Did you tell her that?" the woman quickly sipped her drink.

"Forget about betty she's bad karma," Valerie grabbed my arm pulling me to a table. "She left with Jason last night, part of their deal was her got her once a week, the rest he got her the biggest spenders in the caribbean. She won't be going any further than St. Vincent prison."

This was interesting, Betty and Jason were romantically, or sexually involved. "What if she didn't do it?"

Valerie got up again shifting to the bar area. "A lot of people in that prison didn't do it, or at least with the right people, i should know my mother died in that prison, for no other crime than she loved the wrong man" her eyes lost their crazy and vibrant life that always sparked in her when she spoke crazy.

"Your father?"

"He was a politician, white bread and british to the hilt. One day while on the tour of the outer islands he saw my mother and was possessed by her magic. An odd match, he an oxford appointee of the Queen, she a high voodoo priestess and descendant of a runaway slave. It was a time of political upheaval, both the french and african fractions wanted more say in the government. The rich British minority feared loss of control. For the love of her people my mother became their voice, and my father lost favor. My mom was arrested for the bombing of the police station, though she was in the arms of my father at the time. My father was transferred by the british parliament. I was born in that prison the same cell my mother died in. Later it was found the bombing was the work of the Radical Libretè party."

Valerie's eyes watered up and her voice cracked. I put a hand on hers. "I'm sorry valerie, nothing could make up for the raw deal life hand some of us. And your father?"

A sob slipped from her lips as she walked around to me obviously seeking comfort. "He doesn't even know i exist." i put an arm around her hesitantly, not that i didn't like her, i've never been one for affection. I let her sob on my jacket as her breathing grew violent.

I heard the door slam and an angry growl. Reggie was standing in the doorway, pocket knife. "Let go of her." his anger shown through.

"I think i've got this all wrong, fellah." i rose my arms. The man was bigger than me i was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah sure, like i got it wrong with that frog Jason." Reggie took a swift stab that i barely dodged. I could hear valerie calling Reggie's name in a panic. "He was always groping after her, the pig had enough already."

Reggie moved for another stab this time closer, Valerie moved just in time to grab his arm."reggie no"she pulled him hard only for him to shrug her off.

"Woah, reggie, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp things." he was still circling me we stayed in one area.

"Reggie, please." the kept tugging his sweater. "I'm sorry he's insanely jealous, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Reggies guard went down. I grabbed the knife out of his hands. "It's not what he's saying that worried me." i walked out just in time to find veronica.

"What is going on here?" her dark eyebrow raised to her subtly wrinkled forehead.

I turned to hear handing her the knife Reggie was trying to poke at me with. "Oh well he was just showing me the dance moves he learned from West Side Story." i fixed my jacked and took off my hat to shift my dark hair over.

Veronica's eyes moved over to the angry Valerie and the ready to strike thursby.

"And i see you've met his Maria." she sighed. And clapped her hands as stand byers went back to their drinks. "Well, Jughead, you really liven up the place."

I think this time Veronica had a story to tell. "Tell me about jason, you should know more about him than anyone, even the police."

"Are you the police?why should i tell you anything?" her eyebrows once again went up as her glossed lips parted for a dramatic glare.

"I'm my own man, the loneliest kind of all. Plus the police are looking into this place your customers might not be too happy about all this digging into the past. You're gonna go downhill and , i have my reasons for finding his murderer. Were you and Jason a team?"

"Oh yes once I was his partner in life. I was just a typical college student looking for cause to believe in- to make sacrifices for. Then i met Jason and his Radical Lebrete Party. He was a mature sexy man, with piercing hypnotic eyes, and a husky voice. The kind of man girls fall in love with easily," her voice went from dreamy to almost lost. "He was everything i dreamed of and i gave him 'll be surprised what you'd do for love. And i've never stopped loving him."

"But he stopped loving you?" i saw the look on her face, as she pulled her dark greying hair behind her face she looked sad like she knew the answer but wouldn't say it. After minutes of watching her struggle she settled.

"Not stopped, just changed."

We heard the door slammed and reggie crawled in bloody and battered.

"woah , what happened to you?"

"Shot twice."  
"Who did it reggie?"

"It was someone we know and trust' he was struggling with labored breath. "It was the click of a barrel, i think a .22. I turned then realized it was for me."

"Buddy who?" the man was delirious.

"I had a playn get the killer, blackmail, but i was careless, they didn't care. I took a hit, how is that fair?"

"Dammit reggie who was it?"

"The click of a barrel, the clack of a .22. I turned and found it was meant for me. I should have seen it, trust a killer and get shot in the heart. I know who it was, i can prove it as well, but honestly what the hell?" his breathing slowed. "I wanted to take valerie far from here, how would i know the killer couldn't miss. What i did was for love,but now i'm ice all because…"

He stopped breathing he slumped, eyes still opened. "Who could it be?" my minger came to my bottom lip as i thought.

"Reggie?" Valerie walked in. in a state of shock she ren over to the larger man. Freaking out a little bit. She then went into hysterics. "Reggie, wake up. Reggie?" she threw herself over his body.

Kevin came out from the shadows. Next to Valerie burning her up. But i didn't miss him taking his wallet out of his jacket. "Poor boy, i'm terribly sorry, Val."

Archie came to her next fixing his sleeve. "That's what you get when you live the way he did, live by the sword die by the sword and all that."

Betty cne and uncomfortably put an arm around her shoulders. "Shut up, Archie."

Valerie thought quickly taking the gun from Reggie's waistband. "Who killed him? Was it you?" she brought the gun around pointing it to everyone in the bar.

I went and grabbed her arm. She once again when into harsh sobbs. "Someone must pay for this Jughead. Please help me."

"It's a promise, Val." i handed her off to Betty who took her into the back room to clean up.

"One shouldn't make promises they can't keep." archies snobby voice broke into my thought.

"I never do Archie, i never do."

Veronica stepped over Reggie's form, she sighed annoyed. "I think we should remove Reggie Old from the dining area. I think the St. Vincent health officials would agree. Archie? Kevin?" the two men moved grabbing his arms and legs to drag him off to the outback area.

Archie came back, he wiped his hands on his slacks in disgust "Well, Jughead! It's time we had a chat."

I raised my eyebrows this man has showed no previous interest in me till now. "About what, archie?"

He moved closely trying to intimidate me with his height on the slightly shorter side. "About the envelope obtained from Jason Blossoms office, illegally i might add. As Pops legal counsel, i am executar of jason's estate. Therefor i must warn you the removal or exposure of-"

"Exposure?" this was interesting all this chaos for one envelope. "And what's in there's alleged missing envelopes?"

I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder and turned to find Valerie, the woman had a habit. "Memoirs Jason kempton some of his dearest friends." revenge burned in her eyes like fire. "You'll never collect them all. He kept copies everywhere-insurance against anyone who thought they'd get the upperhand on him. I bet there are more hidden everywhere." she moved to a table to pull two more out from under everybody looked to find one or more.

Veronica moved out. "It'll take some time for the StVincent police to get here. We should take some time for the next course, with luck we won't have to serve the police force dinner." she clapped. Everyone murmured in agreement as Betty, Valerie and I moved to the kitchen to serve.

I caught sight of a man bigger than reggie. "Hello im Moose, from St. Martin.": he had a thick dutch accent. "Is there a miss Cooper here?"


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as the big man approached Betty, "cooper, ja." I caught wind of a swedish accent i hadn't caught wind of earlier.

Betty looked him up and down, "excuse me?"

He got closer to her I sat leaning in closer to them, "ja! Der eyes, dat nose. 's missing daughter. Alice." this was new from what Hal Cooper had told me Betty had been the girl's real name.

Betty sighed clearly unamused, but her big blue eyes were wide, with a hint of something I couldn't exactly place. "My name is Betty, now if you'll excuse me?" she sashayed past him gritting her teeth.

The rather large fellow didn't seem to take a hint and followed the blond over to the tables she was waiting. "Your name is Elizabeth. Alice is you mutter. I just left her in vere she's recovering, she's always recovering your mutter."

Her mother, she was one i never did get the story on. Hal wasn't a man that kept many secrets, at least when he was slobbering drunk that is. This seemed to hit a nerve with Betty, i heard the clatter of glasses harshly hitting a trey. "What do you want?"

"It's really a question of what you don't vant, isn't it? I read der paper about der unfortunate death of Jason Blossom. He vas a business acquaintance." moose got closer to the counter, he took a heavy coat off handing it to a waitress with a short bob.

Betty sighed rolling her eyes, "then you must be a criminal." she walked on past him setting a beer in front of Kevin Keller.

"Its criminal what an impetuous girl might do to her father's reputation." he held his arm over her putting a few papers in her face, from the looks of of it they were jason's police reports. "Surprise what a pur of der moment trip might bring, ja?"

Betty stopped and turned on her heel swatting him, "my name is Betty Wonderly!" she quickly walked off. Moose laughed, heading toward the table with Kevin. But I stopped him grabbing him by the jacket.

"Listen slime face if the lady says her name is Betty Wonderly, it's Betty Wonderly." I felt a poking at my stomach area. I grabbed it without hesitation. In this I noticed an odd resemblance to Reggie Mantle "Aww for me, how sweet. It's a little small don't you think. But I bet underneath it all everything about a guy like you is pretty small."

I heard a bubbled laugh. "Release him, Jughead." veronica smiled her soft black curls moving from side to side. Veronica looked at him closely almost shocked. " you look like-"

"Madam Blossom, ja?"

"Ja- I mean yes, but verronica, madam Blossom is my sister in law. And you are?"

"Moose Mason, Perhaps you've heard Jason speak of me."

"Perhaps Moose Mason we should speak in private." the large guy followed her into Jason's private office. As he was walking out he motioned toward the gun in my hand, I shook my head and pocketed the gun.

"You know my name's not Wonderly, don't you?" Betty cooper sat there looking down.

"Your father hired me to find you."

She sighed shaking her manicure. "I hope he's paying you well, he can afford it.

I pulled her closer by the waist, " what makes a girl like you turn into a-" i scrunched my face looking for the right word.

She laughed. "Aww to polite to say it? What's the phrase that they use on TV now? Working girl? Pro? Streetwalker? My father is filthy rich, Juggy Baby. and he got there on the empty promise of salvation. My father's a big evangelist. But he didn't tell you that di he?"

I sat, she tugged on my tie a bit. I was a bit shocked at her word Hal hadn't mentioned it. So she continued. "He raised me strict and narrow. You know the perfect little girl. My mother and I were apart of his image. And image sells, but we were only that his business always came first, so we were isolated. My mother became an alcoholic, my father was worried so he sent me to college"

I laughed a bit at the thought. "That didn't go as planned, from the looks of it."

"I was in a world i never knew existed, i was forced to cope with it. I quickly lost my way getting addicted to sex, getting wasted and doing drugs, then i flunked out of college. Jason found me, he looked out for me." her blue eyes filled with tears, and she looked down clutching my jacket.

I pulled out an envelope that they found under the tables. "He also blackmailed your father with your photographs. And yet you loved him." she went to slap me once more, what's with this woman and slapping. "Sorry sweetheart, slappings reserved for ladies."

She pulled her hand. "No woman was a lady around jason. He got more ass than a grand central toilet seat. There isn't a good looking dame in this part of the Caribbean that hasn't slept with Jason Blossom. He's only dead because of the plenty of woman who found him alive."

I watched as she turned to leave. " yeah, well you left him alive last night and this morning he washed up dead. That puts you in a tight spot"

"I don't like you, jughead."

"Sure you do in fact, you love me you just don't know it yet." betty laughed shortly and pulled me by the shoulders.

"Why, in gods name, would i ever love you?" her lips whent to a sultery smirk.

"Because i'm gonna get you out of this mess, the one that jason and his murder got you into." Betty leaned into me. Taking my arms and guiding them around her.

"Where's your shining armor? Or do you fancy yourself the more Bogart type and I your Femme Fatale?" she pulled me closer. "Forget it you're not my type."

"What exactly is your type?" i called out as she pulled away.

Vallire appeared on the stage that Pops kept in the back. "I'll tell you Jughead."

A song softly started in the background.

"She likes 'em cold

She likes e'm stiff

She likes 'em better if the guy ain't breathing

Quite a coincidence

Wouldn't you say?

She likes 'em stiff

She likes 'em cold

A guy don't get to old he just gets wasted

She seems to run through the fellas fast

It's such a shame that her affairs don't last

All i can tell you is based on her past

she liked 'em cold and stiff"

There was a music break as some of the people cheered at Vals prancing around. "Necrophilia real classy val." veronica sighed. "Sadly she's the only decent entertainer."

"She likes 'em cold

She likes 'em stiff

It's so much better if he's horizontal

Some girl will want a man who treats her nice

Her she seems to like her men as cold as ice

She likes 'em hard

As hard as nails

She never fails to find a guy who buys it

She crooks her finger and the fools come 'round

It's not too long before they're all shot down

It always happens when she's out of town"

Val pointed a sharp red finger at me

"Watch out my friend it will happen again

She likes them cold and stiff and dead."

The song ended as val dramatically spinned, waved and blew kisses.

"I've always liked the way you sang val. " Archie rolled his eyes from the sides a bored expression on his paper work.

"Why thank you Archie, i think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me." she rolled her hazel eyes at him.

Just them the power went out and almost as quickly as it went off it went back on. Moose Mason stood off to the side a knife stuck fairly low on the right side of his back. I rushed to him. "Moose, hang in there. Who were you trying to put the touch on?"

"It was- it was-"

"If he starts circling his words, i swear i'll shoot him," Kevin sighed raising his just stared at him. "I just don't like the almost dead speaking. It's depressing."

Moose died and archie stood trying to walk around the blood to verronica. "Well Ronnie.

It looks like the office will have matching bookends."

Kevin bent down to pick him up, "doesn't he look like-?"

Archie stopped him raising an eyebrow, "not in the least."

Betty sighed "people do seem to just die around you, jughead."

My face hardened as Betty bit her lip i roughly kissed her and got her to stop, "bad habit, you know."

"Mr. Jones I think it's about time we had a chat," Archie called after me, Betty jumped a little and pivoted off. Veronica passed us as he added, "oh! Ronnie the police have arrived they are in the kitchen office." veronica nodded.

"Anny ways, Jughead, what a peculiar name."

"The real one is worst anyways, everyone just calls me jughead."

"Not everyone, now let's be real."

"I suppose it's better than talking to the police. Tell me Archie how well do you fit in here, what did Jason have on you?"

"Nothing . Nothing at all, I found myself here by accident. I was successful in London, managing half of the families there. Yes- i may not have had your Perry Mason, but i was financially better off. But in london i found a weakness the fine rich women, they were so refined, and had such great taste. The rarity of a true lady, they knew how to keep up in the real world. But one thing led to another and I was here where I met Ronnie and was soon representing Pops. now let's discuss what concerns just jus, Mr. Jones."

Archie pulled out a gun I quickly reached for the gun that I got from Moose Mason. "As they see each year in hollywood, the envelope please."

" you must be new at this, Archie, never pull a gun until you know what you've got. He he may have a gun too, and then where are you?"

"Well, where are we Mr. Jones," Archie was a bit nervous, his hand shaking a bit.

"Between a rock and a hard place, otherwise called a stalemate." I gave an aire laugh. Archie pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and whipped his forehead. "Now why would you want this envelope so badly, if you're here for the sole purpose of you stumbling on this place."

"You see that is none of your business." he motioned toward the envelope in my jacket pocket.

I pulled a lighter out of my back pocket and lit the envelope he was eyeing up. " Sorry if i can't see it you can't." i shrugged.

Archie looked ready to pounce but veronica came in heels clacking. A tall redhead with bright red lips entered behind her. "Police Deputy inspector Cheryl Blossom, Kingstown dispatch." she smiled fixing her braids and hat. "So this is JJ's Pops. i guess it does cter to the lowest of the low. I have a few questions not that I'll trust any of your answers."

Veronica sighed rubbing her forehead, "deputy inspector, we have a place arranged come with me, our customers like their privacy."

"I bet I could serve a lot of arrest warrants here."

"Cheryl, the only thing being served here is dinner." veronica guided her to the back room.

 **AN: so i haven't updated in a bit. I had to change cheryl's part a lot, but I really wanted to add her in so. here you go.**


End file.
